


Secret Actions

by blacklionshiro (Fonbella)



Series: Unsorted Twitter prompt fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonbella/pseuds/blacklionshiro
Summary: After a terrible work accident that robbed him of his arm and forced him into early retirement, Shiro left the desert and the army behind to try and live a better life in his grandparents' old farmhouse. It's been abandoned and left in a state of decay after they passed away, but Shiro was ready to make it livable and look new again. What he didn't expect was for that house to already have been inhabited by another person.Sort of.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Unsorted Twitter prompt fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600399
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Secret Actions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViperSeven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperSeven/gifts).

> Based on a very old AU of mine where Keith and Allura are fae who ran away from their kingdoms after Altea was devastated by the Galra and they came to live in an abandoned human house. All was good until a human showed up. Oops?
> 
> You can check some drawings about it [here](https://twitter.com/polydinshiro/status/1143009008921567234) and [here](https://twitter.com/polydinshiro/status/1143009567548354560). And some more headcanons and lore [here](https://twitter.com/polydinshiro/status/1143155345109467138).
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith was in big trouble.

He didn’t mean to be discovered. The original idea was to just go outside, grab the honey from the beehive on the tallest tree in the outer lands and come back inside to enjoy breakfast with the other three. It wasn’t often that Zethrid and Ezor came to visit, he wanted to be able to enjoy his meals with them and with Acxa as well.

One thing he had learned since the human - Shiro, move in was that he usually woke up after the sunrise, when it’s already shining bright up in the sky. He prepared, set out at first light and came back quickly enough that Shiro would still be snoring softly under the covers.

But for whatever reason, he wasn’t.

Maybe it had been one of the nightmares that Keith’s seen him suffering through the night, maybe he smelled the honey (was that even possible?), maybe he needed to go to the bathroom. He doesn’t know why, all he knows is that he still flew low and silently as he entered the old farmhouse, but the moment he turned right into the hall, he came face to face with Shiro.

Keith’s heart jumped to his throat.

Shiro blinked, rubbed his eyes. Blinked again.

“Erm…”

Keith was flying away before Shiro could think up a sentence.

“No, wait, please!”

It was okay, everything was going to be just fine. He just needed to hide and wait for Shiro to go to bed again and surely he will blame it on his mind playing tricks on him. On a half-awake dream, maybe.

Keith flew fast past the living room and straight into the kitchen. Some of the napkins floated and slowly fell to the floor as he zoomed past them. He hid inside the pan hanging on the ceiling. It moved with his weight and speed, side by side hitting other pans also hanging close by and making loud noises.

“Shhhh!” Keith made to them, but it was of no use.

Footsteps walked in not long after. Keith couldn’t see him from inside the pan, but he knew Shiro was standing by the door.

“Hello?”

His voice was dripping with sleepiness and Keith could only hope he would go back to bed soon.

_ Go away _, he whispered to himself.

“I know I saw you. Please… I’m not going to harm you. I just want to talk.”

Famous human words, as though Keith could trust them. Rolling his eyes, Keith carefully checked his messenger bag, making sure the honeycomb plates were properly tucked inside the glass pots Allura gave him.

Keith heard a sigh and stopped moving. Very slowly and as stealthy as possible, he walked to the edge and peeked around the border of the pan to watch Shiro stretch and walk to the table, sitting down to mess with his own hair as a yawn came out.

“I need coffee.” Speaking to himself, Shiro walked to the machine that turned coffee powder into the dark, bitter water and turned it on. He grabbed some pots from the cupboards, stirring, pouring and waiting for the liquid to come out of the machine.

As he waited, however, Shiro started speaking again.

“If you’re there… you’re there, right?” Shiro brought a hand to his face, wiping his sleep away. “You must be. I knew I wasn’t imagining things. You’ve been here since I moved in, haven’t you?”

Longer, in fact. Shiro was the one who walked into _ his _ house. _ Hmpf. _

“Thanks for finding my car keys, by the way.”

Oh.

“That _ was _ you, wasn’t it?”

Keith remembers seeing an exasperated Shiro running all over the house, looking for something. He had his winter coat and boots on, as well as his bag, so he must have been getting ready to leave. He kept muttering something to himself, looking under papers and magazines and under tables. Keith could make out the words _ car _ and _ key _ in a couple of sentences.

They had been in a different coat, inside one of the pockets, but for some reason the human couldn’t remember that. So keith had swiftly flown back into his closet and retrieved it, leaving it on top of the coffee table in the living room while Shiro was looking in the pockets of his discarded pants in the bathroom.

“Would’ve been late if it hadn’t been for you.” Shiro raised his coffee mug up before taking a sip and sighing contently. “And for the other things too.”

_ The other things _. So Shiro wasn’t as stupid as Keith thought he was, he definitely knew Keith had been helping around the house when he wasn’t looking.

It doesn’t matter. It didn’t.

“Do you have a name?”

Bold of him to assume Keith was going to give him anything, much less his name.

“Oh, I’m Shiro, by the way. Sorry, it was rude to ask for your name before giving mine.”

Keith already knew that, remembered it well when one of his neighbors rang the bell and Shiro talked to him at the door, introducing himself when he moved in. It would’ve been easy to find out anyway. It was everywhere, on Shiro’s wallet, in his ID that he left strewn all over the table every time he got back home. On the mail he got under the door.

Shiro sighed and yawned, all at once, making a face that made Keith snort and quickly cover his mouth before Shiro could hear it. But it didn’t seem like he did.

“Well, I’m sorry if I startled you. You’re helping me left and right. I wish I could return the favor.”

He started walking then, out the kitchen door and Keith could hear his sluggish steps heading farther away, back to his bedroom.

Free to leave his hiding spot, Keith flew slowly through the hall and stopped by the bedroom door, which was left half open.

Maybe he was feeling braver today, or maybe he just felt like trusting his instincts. Whichever it was, it made Keith fly and land on the nightstand by Shiro’s bed. He could see then Shiro’s soft expression. The tip of his hair tuft fluttered with each exhale of his breathing, which made him a bit silly. Cute. Up this close, Keith could see in detail the broken and repaired skin of the scar he had across the bridge of his nose. He almost wanted to touch it and feel how different it felt compared to his own scar.

Almost.

“I’m Keith.” He was stupid. That was the only possible explanation. Somehow, Shiro didn’t move or open his eyes, so he continued. “And I was living here before you even moved in. It’s mine, you know? I’m just letting you live here.”

There, he said it.

Shiro was unbothered, still breathing softly. Good.

That was his cue to leave, so he readied his wings and turned around, flying away and back to where his friends were likely already waiting for him.

He never got to see Shiro’s lips curving into a faint smile as he left.


End file.
